


Шесть выдающихся личностей

by fandom_All_Avengers, TashaStrawberry



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStrawberry/pseuds/TashaStrawberry
Summary: Тяжелые последствия супергеройской вечеринки.





	Шесть выдающихся личностей

— Шесть выдающихся личностей! — восхищенно вещал диктор с экрана телевизора. — Шесть отважных героев!

— Шесть дебилов, — скептически вторил диктору Ник Фьюри, развалившись на кушетке в своей самой секретной квартире на секретной окраине секретного города N.

— …пропали при загадочных обстоятельствах. Власти города обеспокоены.

 

_Ранее в сериале…_

В самом светлом городе, в самом светлом районе, в самой высокой светлой башне понуро находились шестеро. Трое из них сидели и печально смотрели в одну точку себе под ноги. Двое других стояли напротив огромного панорамного окна в крупную трещинку и обреченно пялились вдаль на разрушенные и местами полыхающие небоскребы. И только единственная женщина уныло ковыряла кончиком ножа грязь под ногтями. Никому из них не хотелось принимать участие в восстановлении Манхэттена и разгребать мусорные последствия своего героического, как окрестили происшествие СМИ, спасения Нью-Йорка.

По крайней мере, так думали все.

В отличие от генерала Росса.

Последний вознамерился достать Халка из-под земли (или выкурить из Башни Старка, если потребуется). И, судя по всему, динамик, из которого Росс надрывался вот уже целых двадцать минут — не блефовал.

— В этот раз мы превзошли самих себя, — осмелился подать голос Тони.

Все шестеро тяжело вздохнули, после чего пятеро из них приковали свои осуждающие взгляды к главному виновнику «торжества». Доктор Беннер зябко поежился и плотнее укутался в махровый пледик, стащенный с обломков дивана.

— Предлагаю свалить под шумок, — снова высказался Тони, задумчиво ковыряя носком кроссовка перекошенную батарею. Перекосилась она после того, как молот Тора случайно пролетел мимо своей цели, зацепил несущую балку, сорвал половину кронштейнов, отскочил от щита Стива, обогнув по траектории кофейный столик, и угодил прямиком в Беннера. Вот тогда-то Большой Зеленый Парень и пнул от досады несчастный предмет обогрева, задев перед этим диван, столик, двух Мстителей и остатки колонны. К счастью, обрушенный потолок верхнего этажа похоронил под собой только любимый фикус Пеппер.

— В городе военное положение, Росс окружил нас со всех сторон, квинджет мы разбили, — начал перечислять Клинт. — Да и нет такого места на Земле, где бы нам удалось спрятаться от нашего Зоркого Глаза.

— Думаешь, сдаст? — невесело спросила Наташа, на что Клинт только неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Асгард? — предложил Тони.

— Не, папка будет против, — махнул светлой гривой Тор.

— Ваканда? Позвоню Т’Чалле, договорюсь.

— Он еще после прошлого нашего визита не оклемался.

Все шестеро снова тяжело вздохнули.

— Это неправильно! — помолчав, возразил Стив. — Мы должны остаться и прибрать за собой! Помочь пожарным разгрести завалы. Вдруг там остались люди!

— Всех эвакуировали еще семь часов назад, — Романова выдавила из блистера очередную таблетку аспирина.

— После того как Халк эффектно вышел в «окно»! — язвительно отозвался Клинт, прикладывая к расплывшемуся на скуле синяку пакет со льдом, и все как по команде уставились на огромную зияющую дыру в стене.

— Простите, — в очередной раз виновато буркнул Беннер.

И пока все отчаянно шевелили больными извилинами, отходя от последствий алкогольного отравления, в гениальной и еще не совсем протрезвевшей голове Тони Старка зрел план. 

Светало…

— Есть одно местечко, — треснутое стекло блекло отразило загадочную улыбку Тони, сделав ее похожей на оскал, и на лицах Мстителей отобразилось недоверие пополам с надеждой.

***

— Это и есть твой гениальный план, Старк? — Наташа с силой захлопнула дверцу водительского сидения, отчего та жалобно заскрежетала и, перекосившись, повисла на одной петле. 

Уходить от военных пришлось в спешке, перебежками и до первого попавшегося минивена. Машинку угоняли всем составом прямо под носом у генерала Росса, но никто из Мстителей не пострадал. Чего не скажешь о самой машинке. С криками «догоняют!» Тор в панике подхватил минивен, раскрутил молот и начал быстро набирать высоту. Вскоре к нему присоединился Железный человек, и вдвоем они разогнали семейное авто до скорости небольшого, но очень бойкого кукурузника. Поскольку машина не имела сцепления с дорогой, управление происходило посредством отборного мата в открытое окно. На полянку приземлялись экстренно и перекрестившись, так как шасси оторвало еще в самом начале взлета — о рекламный билборд. Но не рассчитали.

— Жена мне этого не простит, — приглушенно произнес Клинт, выбираясь через лобовое стекло на чердак собственного дома. Минивен тем временем весело моргал задними габаритами, эффектно свисая из фасада здания.

Такой обреченности в голосе Бартона Мстители не слышали уже давно. Даже со времен «недельки» Альтрона, когда всем скопом впервые завалились на секретную ферму.


End file.
